This invention relates to a bank note processing device such as an automatic money dispenser for use in the banking business for accepting incoming bank notes given by the customer, storing the accepted incoming bank notes into separate storage units for different denominations, and taking out and dispensing the outgoing bank notes from the bank note storage units in the amount requested by the user, and in particular to such a bank note processing device which has an internal arrangement suited for a rational flow of bank notes therein and easy maintenance for personnel who attends to the maintenance of the device.
In regards to an automatic money dispenser as described above, various complicated mechanisms are required for improving the service quality of the machine to the customer and saving the labor involved in various forms of work required on the part of the party who installed the machine.
Specifically, in such a bank note processing device, the required units are: a bank note stacking unit which stacks up the incoming bank notes given by the user in mixed denominations and the outgoing bank notes which have to be dispensed to the user in mixed denominations for each of the denominations, a conveying attitude aligning unit for aligning or correcting the skewing of the bank notes which are being conveyed, a bank note identifying unit which identifies the validity and the denomination of the bank notes, an unidentified bank note temporary storage unit for temporarily storing unidentified bank notes, a face aligning unit which aligns the faces of the incoming bank notes to one of the faces, an incoming bank note temporary pooling unit for temporarily pooling the incoming bank notes to cope with the need for processing the money returned due to cancellation of the transaction, bank note storage units for a plurality of denominations for storage of the incoming bank notes and sending out of the outgoing bank notes for each of the denominations, and a bank note recovery unit for recovering unsuccessfully dispensed bank notes which failed to be picked up by the user, and these mechanical units are so complicatedly involved that the increase in the size of the machine and the complications of the mechanical units and their control have been unavoidable. In particular, since the machine is intended for banking transactions, it is required to be reliable in its operation.